internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
2001 NatWest Series
|team2= |team3= |captain1=Alec Stewart |captain2=Steve Waugh |captain3=Waqar Younis |runs1=Marcus Trescothick (249) |runs2=Ricky Ponting (298) |runs3=Yousuf Youhana (263) |wickets1=Darren Gough (10) |wickets2=Shane Warne (10) |wickets3=Waqar Younis (17) |notes= |previous= |next= }} The 2001 NatWest Series was a One Day International cricket tri-series sponsored by the National Westminster Bank that took place in England between 7 and 23 June 2001. The series involved the national teams of England, Australia and Pakistan. Ten matches were played in total, with each team playing one another thrice during the group stage. The teams which finished in the top two positions following the group stages qualified for the final, which Australia won by defeating Pakistan at Lord's on 23 June by 9 wickets. Preceding the series, England played Pakistan in a two Test series, while following the series, 61st The Ashes series. Venues Squads Matthew Hoggard called up to the England Squad to cover for injured Andy Caddick. Fixtures Pool matches 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 165 (47.2 overs) | runs1 = Nick Knight 59* (115) | wickets1 = Shahid Afridi 3/15 (7.2 overs) | score2 = 273/6 (50 overs) | runs2 = Saeed Anwar 77 (106) | wickets2 = Dominic Cork 2/44 (10 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 108 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston Cricket Ground, Birmingham | umpires = Barry Dudleston (Eng) and John Hampshire (Eng) | motm = Saeed Anwar (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Paul Collingwood (Eng) made his ODI debut. *''Points: Pakistan 2, England 0. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 257 (49.5 overs) | runs1 = Yousuf Youhana 91* (103) | wickets1 = Shane Warne 3/52 (10 overs) | score2 = 258/3 (45.4 overs) | runs2 = Ricky Ponting 70 (68) | wickets2 = Shoaib Akhtar 1/41 (5 overs) | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sophia Gardens, Cardiff | umpires = Alan Whitehead (Eng) and Peter Willey (Eng) | motm = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Points: Australia 2, Pakistan 0. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 268/4 (50 overs) | runs1 = Nick Knight 84 (116) | wickets1 = Brett Lee 1/45 (10 overs) | score2 = 272/5 (49.3 overs) | runs2 = Ricky Ponting 102 (116) | wickets2 = Darren Gough 2/44 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Royal & Sun Alliance County Ground, Bristol | umpires = John Hampshire (Eng) and Ray Julian (Eng) | motm = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Owais Shah (Eng) made his ODI debut. *''Points: Australia 2, England 0. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 240 (50 overs) | runs1 = Marcus Trescothick 137 (142) | wickets1 = Waqar Younis 2/20 (10 overs) | score2 = 242/8 (50 overs) | runs2 = Yousuf Youhana 81 (119) | wickets2 = Andy Caddick 2/37 (10 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 2 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's Cricket Ground, London | umpires = Neil Mallender (Eng) and Ken Palmer (Eng) | motm = Marcus Trescothick (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Points: Pakistan 2, England 0. }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 86 (32.4 overs) | runs1 = Dominic Cork 17 (18) | wickets1 = Jason Gillespie 3/20 (9 overs) | score2 = 208/7 (48 overs) | runs2 = Steve Waugh 64 (83) | wickets2 = Alan Mullally 3/50 (20 overs) | result = Australia won by 125 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = John Holder (Eng) and Jeremy Lloyds (Eng) | motm = Jason Gillespie (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Points: Australia 2, England 0. }} 6th ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned | report = Scorecard | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Allan Jones (Eng) and David Shepherd (Eng) | motm = | toss = No toss. | rain = | notes = Points: Australia 1, Pakistan 1. }} 7th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 156 (45.2 overs) | runs1 = Ben Hollioake 53 (66) | wickets1 = Waqar Younis 7/36 (10 overs) | score2 = 153/4 (39.5 overs) | runs2 = Abdul Razzaq 75 (103) | wickets2 = Dominic Cork 2/32 (5.5 overs) | result = Pakistan awarded the match | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley Cricket Ground, Leeds | umpires = John Holder (Eng) and Mervyn Kitchen (Eng) | motm = Waqar Younis (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Waqar Younis became the third bowler in ODIs to claim seven wickets. *''Points: Pakistan 2, England 0. }} 8th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 290/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Saleem Elahi 79 (91) | wickets1 = Brett Lee 2/41 (10 overs) | score2 = 254 (46.3 overs) | runs2 = Adam Gilchrist 70 (44) | wickets2 = Waqar Younis 6/59 (8 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 36 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Neil Mallender (Eng) George Sharp (Eng) | motm = Waqar Younis (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Points: Pakistan 2, Australia 0. }} 9th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 176 (43.2 overs) | runs1 = Nick Knight 48 (81) | wickets1 = Brett Lee 3/63 (10 overs) | score2 = 177/2 (30.1 overs) | runs2 = Adam Gilchrist 80 (90) | wickets2 = Robert Croft 1/21 (7 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Kennington Oval, London | umpires = David Constant (Eng) George Sharp (Eng) | motm = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Points: Australia 2, England 0. }} Final 10th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 152 (42.3 overs) | runs1 = Saeed Anwar 27 (40) | wickets1 = Shane Warne 3/56 (10 overs) | score2 = 156/1 (26.3 overs) | runs2 = Adam Gilchrist 76* (93) | wickets2 = | result = Australia won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's Cricket Ground, London | umpires = David Shepherd (Eng) and Peter Willey (Eng) | motm = | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = . }} Statistics External links *2001 NatWest Series at ESPNcricinfo Category:2001 in English cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2001